cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Granblue
"Granblue" (グランブルー Guranburū) is a clan from the nation of Magallanica, and introduced in Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights and became fully playable in Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls. The clan is themed around undead pirates, with creatures like ghosts, skeletons, zombies, sea monsters, etc. Playstylehttp://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Paladin?action=edit&section=1 Going with the theme of undead, the clan is focused on superior calling cards from the drop zone. They use effects to quickly fill the drop zone with cards to call, including putting cards from the deck to the drop, soulblasting and discarding. Several of their units gain benefits when they, or other units, are called from the drop zone. They also replace rearguards in the field with cards from the drop zone, in some cases during the battle phase. Some of their cards Superior Ride units from the drop zone as well. Starting with Cardfight!! Vanguard G, the clan now features the Hollow keyword, which makes the rear-guards retire themselves at the end phase in exchange for unlocking powerful effects. Known/Notable Fighters *Gouki Daimonji *Raul Serra *Am Chouno *Kensuke Handa Backgrounds Who are "Granblue"? (Card of the Day, 5th February 2016) They are pirates who ruin the seas of Cray on ghost ships. The crew are the undead like vampires and ghosts, and continue to sail while making more comrades in many places. There are cases that ships suddenly fall off the grid in a certain area of "Magallanica". It is said that the Granblue pirates' headquarters is somewhere over there... ---- The Group by Numerous Pirates, the Great Pirates "Granblue" The term "Granblue" had been referring to a single pirate band in the past. But, their composition has changed greatly as time flows. Now, "Granblue" is an association of hundreds of pirate bands, and is better described as "a coalition of pirates". By the way, the leader of the coalition bears the title "Grandcaptain", and Grandcaptain of this era is "Nightmist", who leads the "Lord of the Seven Seas Pirates", notorious as the mightiest pirate band. Though being a coalition, the members are pirates of perculiar favours. Unless there is rally call of emergency times, there had been no, and will be no, occasion that all members sit together in one place. ---- Some Captains Leading the Fleets *"All Granblue itself, and the Seven Seas Pirates", Nightmist *"Black Pirates", Blackgeek *"Beautiful Blood Pirates", Pinot Noir *"Demonic Seas Pirates", Basskirk *"Nightrose Pirates", Nightrose *"Blue Pirates" (Unknown Captain), Blueblood *"Cocytus Group", Cocytus *"Solger Pirates", Solger *"The Blue Nightmare", Blueheart Sets containing Granblue cards Trial Decks *G Trial Deck 8: Vampire Princess of the Nether Hour (19 cards) Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (15 cards) *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (25 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (7 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (12 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition ver.E (12 cards) *G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom (21 cards) *G Booster Set 8: Absolute Judgment (13 cards) Fighters Collection *Fighters Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighters Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2016 (2 cards) *Fighters Collection 2017 (3 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (4 cards) Character Boosters *G Character Booster 3: Rummy Labyrinth Under the Moonlight (30 cards) Races Unique Races *Kraken *Skeleton Shared Races *Demon *Ghost *Gillman *Noble *Vampire *Workeroid *Zombie Archetype/Sub-clans *Cocytus *Ghostie *Nightrose *Seven Seas List of Granblue cards Grade 0 *Assault Command, Carignan (Critical) (Vampire) *Blitzing Zombie (Stand) (Zombie) *Captain Nightkid (Vampire) *Chappie the Ghostie (Ghost) *Cody the Ghostie (Critical) (Ghost) *Crusher Francesca (Heal) (Workeroid) *Demonic Sword Pirate, Dianne (Vampire) *Doctor Rouge (Heal) (Vampire) *Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris (Demon) *Forbidden Space Banshee (Ghost) *Ghoul Cannonball (Critical) (Ghost) *Graham the Ghostie (Stand) (Ghost) *Good Luck Charm Banshee (Heal) (Ghost) *Gorgeous Shade (Draw) (Ghost) *Guiding Zombie (Zombie) *Guile Shade (Ghost) *Gunshot of Sorrow, Nightflare (Draw) (Vampire) *Hades Steersman (Stand) (Ghost) *Hook-wielding Zombie (Draw) (Zombie) *Howard the Ghostie (Draw) (Ghost) *Hungry Mimick (Draw) (Ghost) *Jimmy the Ghostie (Critical) (Ghost) *Knight Spirit (Critical) (Ghost) *Looting Cutlass (Draw) (Ghost) *Matt the Ghostie (Ghost) *Mick the Ghostie and Family (Stand) (Ghost) *Peter the Ghostie (Ghost) *Performing Zombie (Stand) (Zombie) *Rampage Shade (Critical) (Ghost) *Rick the Ghostie (Heal) (Ghost) *Rookie Pirate, Gina (Vampire) *Rough Seas Banshee (Critical) (Ghost) *Screaming Banshee (Stand) (Ghost) *Seven Seas Apprentice, Nightrunner (Vampire) *Seven Seas Deceased, Aurelio (Draw) (Zombie) *Seven Seas Dragon Undead, Scavenge Dragon (Critical) (Skeleton) *Seven Seas Soldier, Styx (Skeleton) *Skeleton Assault Troops Captain (Skeleton) *Skeleton Lookout (Stand) (Skeleton) *Undying Departed, Grenache (Ghost) Grade 1 *Bale the Ghostie (Ghost) *Boatswain, Arman (Vampire) *Brutal Shade (Ghost) *Child Frank (Workeroid) *Cleaving Shade (Ghost) *Dancing Cutlass (Ghost) *Dandy Guy, Romario (Zombie) *Deadly Nightmare (Ghost) *Dragon Spirit (Ghost) *Evil Shade (Ghost) *Fatal Shade (Ghost) *Freddy the Ghostie (Ghost) *Gust Jinn (Demon) *Greedy Mimic (Ghost) *Headstart Zombie (Zombie) *Jackie the Ghostie (Ghost) *John the Ghostie (Ghost) *King Seahorse (Kraken) *Lord's Shadow, Sultana (Vampire) *Madness Franky (Workeroid) *Mike the Shipwright (Skeleton) *Parting Shade (Ghost) *Quincy the Ghostie (Ghost) *Reef Banshee (Ghost) *Ripple Banshee (Ghost) *Samurai Spirit (Ghost) *Sea Rumble Banshee (Ghost) *Sea Strolling Banshee (Ghost) *Seawall Banshee (Ghost) *Seven Seas Helmsman, Nightcrow (Vampire) *Seven Seas Sailor, Nightalert (Vampire) *Skeleton Assault Soldier (Skeleton) *Skeleton Colossus (Skeleton) *Skeleton Underling Pirate (Skeleton) *Swordmaster Mimic (Ghost) *Tommy the Ghostie Brothers (Ghost) *Undead Pirate of the Cursed Rifle (Ghost) *Waterspout Djinn (Demon) *Witch Doctor of the Powdered Bone, Negrobone (Demon) *Witch Doctor of the Seven Seas, Raistutor (Demon) Grade 2 *Captain Nightmist (Vampire) *Carl the Ghostie (Ghost) *Commodore Blueblood (Vampire) *Cremie the Ghostie (Ghost) *Deadly Spirit (Ghost) *Dragon Corrode, Cemetery Dragon (Zombie) *Dragon Corrode, Corrupt Dragon (Zombie) *Dragon Undead, Ghoul Dragon (Skeleton) *Greed Shade (Ghost) *Handsomeness, Gianmario (Zombie) *Hesketh the Ghostie (Ghost) *King Serpent (Kraken) *Maltreat Shade (Ghost) *Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc (Vampire) *Pirate Swordsman, Colombard (Vampire) *Rambling Shade (Ghost) *Ruin Shade (Ghost) *Sea Navigator, Silver (Vampire) *Seven Seas Elite, Nightjasper (Vampire) *Seven Seas Master Swordsman, Slash Shade (Ghost) *Seven Seas Pillager, Nightspinel (Vampire) *Skeleton Cannoneer (Skeleton) *Skeleton Demon World Knight (Skeleton) *Skeleton Looter (Skeleton) *Skeleton Swordsman (Skeleton) *Stormride Ghost Ship (Ghost) *Three Star Chef, Pietro (Skeleton) *Undead Knight of the Corrupting Sword (Ghost) *Undead Pirate of the Frigid Night (Ghost) *Witch Doctor of Languor, Negrolazy (Demon) *Witch Doctor of the Rotten Sea, Negrorook (Demon) *Witch Doctor of the Seven Seas, Raisruler (Demon) Grade 3 *Deadly Swordmaster (Ghost) *Death Seeker, Thanatos (Noble) *Dragon Undead, Bone Dragon (Skeleton) *Dragon Undead, Malefic Dragon (Skeleton) *Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon (Skeleton) *Fabian the Ghostie (Ghost) *Ghoul Dragon, Gast Dragon (Ghost) *Great Skipper, Supreme Solger (Vampire) *God-eating Zombie Shark (Zombie) *Ice Floe Swordsman, Nightsnow (Vampire) *Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Яeverse" (Skeleton) *Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus (Skeleton) *King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk (Gillman) *Leader of Ghosties, Demetria (Demon) *Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist (Vampire) *Master Swordsman, Nightstorm (Vampire) *Mighty Rogue, Nightstorm (Vampire) *Monster Frank (Workeroid) *Ocean Depths Zombie Whale (Zombie) *Rotten Sea Necromancer, Barbaros (Gillman) *Seven Seas Sage, Plegeton (Skeleton) *Seven Seas Dragon Undead, Prisoner Dragon (Skeleton) *Sleepless Skipper, Blackgick (Vampire) *Spirit Exceed (Ghost) *Undead Knight of the Cursing Spear (Ghost) *Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose (Vampire) *Vampire Princess of Starlight, Nightrose (Vampire) *Witch Doctor of the Abyss, Negromarl (Demon) *Witch Doctor of the Dead Sea, Negrobolt (Demon) *Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir (Vampire) Grade 4 *Demon Sea Queen, Maread (Vampire) *Diabolist of Corpse, Negrosonger (Demon) *Diabolist of Tombs, Negromode (Demon) *Eclipse Dragonhulk, Deep Corpse Dragon (Skeleton) *Eclipse Dragonhulk, Jumble Dragon (Skeleton) *Ghostie Great King, Obadiah (Ghost) *Great Witch Doctor of Banquets, Negrolily (Demon) *Ice Prison Hades Deity, Cocytus Negative (Skeleton) *Loved by the Seven Seas, Nightmist (Vampire) *Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose (Vampire) *Pirate King of Redemption, Dragut (Vampire) *Pirate King of Secret Schemes, Bandit Rum (Vampire) *Pirate King of the Abyss, Blueheart (Vampire) *Seven Seas Head, Nightseolla (Vampire) *Tempest-calling Pirate King, Goauche (Vampire) Category:Granblue